Forbidden: The Fall of Necromancy
by TheMidnightEclipse
Summary: After a 'betrayal' Necromancers were put to death. But what is the real story? What REAL happened back in Malistaire's lair? Join Genevieve as she unlocks this mystery with a 'special' friend.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. I welcome you to my story... This is my first Wizard101 fanfic, so I hope I do well. I usually stick with Sonic (as you can see by my pen name), but I decided to give a favorite game of mine's a try! This story takes place after Malistaire's defeat and regards anything that happens afterwards. I hope you enjoy this little prologue and continue reading with enthusiasm!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101. I do, however, own the character Brittany Deatheyes. Roslyn Daisyheart belongs to a 'friend'**

* * *

In this time, all Necromancy wizards are forbidden by the Spiral. It all happened because of one Theurgist wizard. The same life wizard who had helped in Malistaire's defeat. She could have helped her friend (she was a life wizard after all), but feared the out come. She then proceeded to lie about her doing everything on her own, while the death wizard that was with her, betrayed her. However, none of this was true. The story was much more then this life wizard defeating Malistaire. No, there was a sacrifice made. A sacrifice made for all of the Spiral.

Her actions, in the end, put Necromancy students to death. Each executed one by one to make sure no more betrayals were made. The headmaster did not hesitate in these actions; he actually enforced them. Any necromancy student found was killed in any way possible. The more suffering, the better.

Few balance wizards tried to stop this. They said it interfered with the balance of all things, but they were executed also.

The few Necromancy wizards that remained in this time were kept secret. Their classes taken in the secretest of areas. They pretended to study other magic, but a tiny number were found and killed.

And to think this all happened because someone wanted fame and glory. And that someone was none other then Roslyn Daisyheart.

Something happened back in Dragonspyre. Back in Malistaire's lair. The very day lingered in her head with guilt forever clinging to her. But she pushed this guilt away, thinking that her former 'friend' deserved this; to watch her 'kind' suffer. Roslyn was forever consumed by fame and glory. And, like all people, she started to go mad with power. Power, the same thing her 'friend' had much of.

Exactly what happened back in Malistaire's lair? You are about to find out...

* * *

_Two wizards ran past many mobs, fighting any that stepped in their path. Finally, they made it to the entrance of the lair; it was guarded, however. The two fought the 'guards' and the door opened._

_The two wizards were recognized as a Necromancy student and a Theurgsit student. The death wizard had long black hair and light blue eyes. She wore an all black Spellbinder's Hood, black Guardian's Vestment, and black Guardian's shoes._

_The life wizard (who looked like a fire wizard) had red long hair and big brown eyes. She wore the same outfit, but had the colors dark-green and light-green. The death wizard was Brittany Deatheyes and the life was Roslyn Daisyheart._

_Each wizard looked around when both eyes fell on him, Malistaire. Both had looks in determination in their eyes._

_Malistaire stared at them for a second before laughing. "You two actually believe you can stop me? Hmph, I expected someone of more challenge, but this will do. Fast and painful. Fast and painful."_

"_I wouldn't speak so soon," Britanny said, crossing her arms. Malistaire huffed before entering into the battle._

_**Hours Later**_

"_Brittany! I don't think we can take much damage!" Roslyn screamed. Brittany was fighting to keep conscious after taking many blows. For some reason, Malistaire had been focusing on her._

"_Heal me, damnit!" she screamed._

"_I don't have much energy left!" _

"_Yeah? Well me neither!" Brittany was growing annoyed. But, she wasn't giving up any time soon. Any idea popped up in her head, 'What about that spell me learned about?' she thought. There was one spell that she was certain would defeat him, but it required much energy. And with the amount of energy she had, this could result in her-_

_Brittany stopped thinking and looked towards her partner, "I got something, just wait."_

_After one round, Brittany harnessed all the magic in her. She then began to speak in Latin,__"__Te tulit omnia. Numquam semel tibi curae sit. Consumpti cupiditas, volens vindictam. Hoc est poena, nunc Malistaire__," She paused for a second before releasing everything she had been holding back. "OBRUO IN UMBRA!" _**(Guess the reference...)**_ A shadow come out of nowhere and hit Malistaire dead on. He flew back from the impact and soon the darkness spread around him, stretching him, torturing him. Many agonized screams were heard as Brittany fell._

_That one spell, it had so much energy packed into it, she couldn't think straight! Darkness started to consume her. 'Did the spell... Not work? Did I... Accidentally use it on myself? No... This feeling is different.' Realization smacked her in the face. 'I-i'm dying.' The words didn't frighten her much. She __**was**__ a death wizard, after all. Her eyes drooped down and her breathing stopped. Death took over..._

_Roslyn only watched in fear as her 'friend's' eyes closed. She raced over to find her heart not beating. Roslyn grew worried and thought, 'I still have one spell. Should I use it to heal her? I might die in the process... But, what if I go home? I-i'd be famous! Rich beyond ever-lasing glory! Who couldn't help but love the one that 'defeated' Malistaire? I could take credit and say Brittany was a traitor all along...' At first, Roslyn could not believe her thoughts. She was a life wizard; she was supposed to care for others! But greediness took over, and she soon left Brittany's body. _

_She smirked at her plan, "Domum me."_

_She disappeared, not realizing her self-fish actions will result in the death of millions..._

* * *

**So... Did ya like it?**

**I hope you did; I have this entire story planned in my head. Before this story progresses any further, I feel it is necessary to tell you ONE of the reasons this plot came into my head.**

**Alright, so about a year ago, my Brittany Deatheyes account got hacked. I was SO mad! She was my best character, almost done with Mooshu, many friends, and highest level I have EVER been.**

**I had my suspicions that it was my 'friend' Roslyn Daisyheart since she had done it once before. I confronted her, but she said that I shouldn't blame her and she would stop being my friend if I did. I said sorry, but still think it's her.**

**So, metaphorically, Brittany 'died' because of Roslyn's self-fish acts. No, I am not writing this to take out my anger. The plot just popped in my head. **

**The actual main character will show up for chapter 1! The only thing I am going to give you is her name, Genevieve Shadowgem. I'm already typing up that chapter! And yes, Genevieve is my REAL character.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story! Sayonara...**

**P.S. In my logic, to cast a spell, they must say it in Latin. Example, to cast a Kraken you would have to say, 'vocare Kraken' which means, 'summon Kraken' Get it? Alright, sayonara... Also, remember THIS IS A PROLOGUE it is supposed to be short... So NO reviews saying, 'This should be longer' or I will PULL MY HAIR OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you to my 3 (so far) reviewers! I think I'll respond to each one before each chapter starts. How 'bout that? Alrighty!**

**Lunarphase: **_Yeah... Well, when greediness takes over your well-being, that can happen. And I KNOW! I feel bad for them too!_

**Hour13: **_NO! Don't kill her, or she'll kill me! Hehe, and she's actually a fire wizard :3 I made her life to make sense in this story, though... And that sucks that you read this while feeling depressed..._

**DeathySophia: **_I know! SO MANY! IT'S SO SAD! I'm still wondering if Ambrose was drunk when he let them all get executed..._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only own Brittany Deatheyes and Genevieve Shadowgem. Miranda Death belongs to my sister, and other probably just came from the top of my head :3**

* * *

A ringing was heard as light-blue eyes opened. They surveyed the area around them before sitting up. Genevieve sat there, letting her mind come to its senses. She shook her head before stretching and letting out a loud and deep yawn.

Genevieve scratched the back of her head before getting up. She went to her dresser and grimaced; she always did that when looking at her reflection, but who wouldn't? People say she was an _exact_ replica of Brittany, Brittany Deatheyes, that is. She had the same jet black hair that flowed to her upper-back, the same light-blue eyes, and the same pale skin. Not only was her appearance the same, her attitude was also. Heck, she even trained the same!

As the similarities ran through her head, Genevieve felt like puking. She hated Brittany; she hated that traitor. She put her own 'kind' to death! Of course, Genevieve and a few others were still alive...

You see, Genevieve is one of the _very few_ death wizards.

Stealth and secrecy were her specialties; never failing in either. Like most death wizards (who never reveal themselves as so) Genevieve was, what you call, anti-social. But, she was a bit more open towards her fellow survivors. _Remember, out of Necromancer ears, you are a Thaumaturge. Use it only, do not reveal your secret..._ She went over this in her head, for she head come close to accidentally revealing her Necromancy ways before.

Genevieve went to her drawer and pulled out the necessary clothes for 'class'. The outfit was a black Spellbinder's Hood, black Guardian's Vestment, and black Guardian's boots. This was the _exact_ outfit Brittany had last worn...

Why they would were the clothes of a traitor, you may ask? Well, she was the last to see Mailstaire, and him being a very powerful Necromancer, that mattered allot.

Genevieve exited out the door and made her ways to The Commons. It was 4 o'clock in the morning, so no one was out. No one was _supposed_ to be out. Everyone had to get up exactly at 6 o'clock, no exception. Well, as long as you weren't caught.

Genevieve peaked her head around the corner of the Headmaster's walls. The lights in his office were off. _Great, he's asleep._

She then went to the waterfall. Everyone knows that's were the death school fell, and it was demolished after-wards. However, the few Necromancers that were alive still used it.

She went past the door and walked into the ruins. Mortis, the death tree, still was standing. Alive.

You see, NO ONE could caught down one of the school trees, it couldn't be done. She walked up to him and nodded. A bit to his left a small trap-door opened. She climbed down the ladder and hopped down.

She walked in and observed everyone. The Necromancers that had survived and escaped execution sat on the left, while the new chosen Necromancers sat on the right. Genevieve took her seat on the right, last row, last seat. You see, Genevieve was a _chosen_ Necromancer.

Since Ambrose could not take out the Necromancer portion in the book of spells, he simply had students who had 'become' Necromancers take it again until they were something else. However, some people (such as Genevieve) never changed. They always went to the Necromancer page.

The survivors would often spy on the new wizards, and when they saw wizards constantly getting death, they told them about their 'secret' classes. Genevieve still remembered when she first heard of Necromancy, and her first time going to the 'class'.

* * *

_Genevieve sat on her bed, wondering about the school choices. She had took the test multiple times, so much that Ambrose just told her to decide. But none of the schools appealed to her. None were... dark enough._

_She sighed, not being able to make the decision was like torture. 'Well maybe I could be life... no, HELL NO! I hate all those... colors. What about storm? Nah, it is a bit dark, just not me. Ice is cold, but kind of light. I hate fire, and balance means I basically have to study **everything**. Ugh, screw it. I'll decide tomorrow.'_

_She laid on her bed, trying to sleep, but it didn't want to consume her. Suddenly, a flash came, and out cam a wizard._

_She had never seen one like the one standing in front of her. She could tell it was a female and that she had purple eyes._

"_Genevieve, come with me," her voice sounded urgent._

"_W-who are you?" she asked._

_The lady bowed, "My name is Miranda Death. A Necromancer survivor..."_

"_Survivor? And what's a Necromancer?" Genevieve asked curious. She's never heard that term before _**(Death students were executed in private so no new wizards get suspicious)**_ ._

"_They are death wizards. But we fear our magic will not live long."_

"_Death wizards? Never heard of 'em. But the name does appeal to me," Genevieve said. For some reason, she liked this 'death' wizardry._

"_I knew you would. Now, before I start, do you know who Malistaire is?"_

_Genevieve grimaced, "Yes."_

"_Well, he was a Necromancer. Our teacher actually. And you see, two wizards, a life and a death, were sent to defeat him. However, it turned out that the death wizard, Brittany Deatheyes, was traitor and was gathering information for Malistaire. When the life wizard, Roslyn Daisyheart, came back and told the news, Ambrose got so scared another death wizard would do the same he ordered for all to be executed."_

"_But, how are you still alive?"_

"_Some of us escaped, or fake deaths and climbed out of our graves after-wards."_

"_Wait, some? There's more Necromancers?"_

"_Not that much, but yes there are some."_

"_So, uh, why are _you_ here?"_

"_Genevieve, you're a Necromancer. I am here to show you our ways, and show you our 'class'. Now, hurry and get this on!"_

_She shoved a pile of clothes to her and Genevieve went to change. She came back out wearing the same thing as Miranda. "Now what do we do?" Genevieve asked from the mask._

"_Follow me." Miranda lead her all he way out to The Commons and showed her the class, yada, yada, yada._

* * *

Genevieve and all others sat there, waiting.

Suddenly, Miranda came in, wearing the attire everyone in here was wearing, all black Spellbinder's Hood, Guardian's Vestment, and Guardian's Boots. She went to the front of the class and spoke, "Sorry everyone, Malorn **(yes, he escaped death too) **will be a tad bit late today. However, he gave me permission to start class. Now everyone, repeat after me **(this text comes straight from the game)** _Death survives from below. Death = Strong. Take from others..." _They all finished reciting and Miranda went to a pedestal. She began to read, "Death is finality, the study of the corporeal. Death's power comes from the removing of the order from the universe at large. Withdrawing the power of order and allowing chaos to return instills Necromancers to bend magic to their will. Necromancers draw on the power of courage to channel their own fears out of them and at their adversaries. Death sits between Ice and Storm, for the cold energy of undeath draws on those two forces."

She then went to her seat: left side, front row, second seat.

Two minutes later, Malorn walked in. He wore what everyone else wore. "Hello everyone," he said, "I see we have no missing students. That's good."

He began to teach the students about new spells, showing an example of each. It as only when he was about to cast a scarecrow when it all happened.

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

Everyone looked around clearly confused, but Genevieve suddenly realized what was going on, "They found us!"

* * *

**AHH! EVIL CLIFF-HANGER OF DOOOOOM! One chapter in and already I have a cliff-hanger, how nice of me... Like the last, this was extremely short. But I have a habit to do that with the first few chapters, so bear with me! That is all, sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 2

**6 reviews already? My first story only had three... Anyway, here's my response.**

**lunarphase: **_BIG TROUBLE 0_o You'll find out what happens after this useless A/N_

**Scarlet Silverweaver: **_ {epic music plays} SUSPENSE! Well, it would depend. If you were born BEFORE the executions, then yeah for 'extra protection'. If it was AFTER, you wouldn't even know of it... _

**DeathySophia: **_Nah, I think he was drunk XD You'll see if it causes trouble this chapter, dear Sophia. Wow, that sounds creepy..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101. I only own Brittany, Genevieve, Emily, and Lilly. Miranda belongs to sister. Roslyn belongs to 'friend' {cough TRAITOR cough}**

* * *

Malorn closed his book and looked around. He didn't have to say anything as all the wizards in the class got up and raced to the back of the room. Genevieve, not wanting to get caught in the stampede, went a bit slower than the rest.

Malorn cut though the crowd of 20 wizards, and made his way to a small carving in the wall. It was a crescent moon with circles surrounding it. He pressed his finger into the middle of the crescent. It gave off a dark, bantam glow.

The wall jerked forward and opened slowly, revealing a small opening in the wall. All 20 wizards climbed inside of the small hole, and it was _very_ uncomfortable. But they didn't have time to deal with comfort at the moment. They all only cared about seeing the lights of tomorrow, and waking up in their bedrooms... not at the gallows.

They all stayed in there, not daring to make a sound. There was a loud crash, and a loud, feminine voice boomed out, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Now, one could look forward to being dead...

* * *

Roslyn and her two loyal minions stood in front of the waterfall. Roslyn looked over to her right, "Are you sure you saw her go in here?"

"Yes, I'm positive... She ran in so fast, she looked like a blur!" Emily Gem, a life wizard, responded.

"Uh, why are we even following the girl? We've been spying on her for, like, a month!" Lilly Fireblood, a fire wizard, exclaimed.

"Because I am positive that girl is somehow related to Brittany. I mean, for all we know, she could be Brittany's long-lost sister, or her own child, for that matter!" Roslyn yelled.

Lilly rolled her crimson-red eyes, "You're over-reacting."

Roslyn only growled and stepped through the water. Emily and Lilly followed close behind, complaining about how their new outfits had gotten wet. Roslyn shook her head at their annoying and whiny behavior. She often wondered why she let the 2 stay with her...

It didn't take long for them to come across the door. Roslyn pushed it open as it squeaked vigorously.

They entered the torn up school, Mortis at Roslyn's left. She walked up to the old tree and gave a menacing glare. "Where are they?" she asked darkly. For a life wizard, she was very intimidating and dark.

Mortis did not speak; he simply kept his mouth closed. Roslyn had no time for this, her schedule was tight. This was a matter to be dealt with quickly. She took her leg and swung it at the tree. What she didn't realize was how strong the bark was. Roslyn bit her lip and resisted the urge to grab her foot and hop around in pain.

Mortis looked bored, this was not amusing in anyway. "Just tell me where they are!" Roslyn screamed. He sighed; this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

It had been 2 hours and Roslyn was still there, constantly yelling at Mortis to show her where _they_ were.

"Just tell me you heap of bark and leaves!"

Emily looked at her worriedly, "Roslyn, maybe we should just le-"

"NO!" she screamed. The 2 girls jumped back in terror at the outburst. "We are _not_ leaving until we find _them_!"

Roslyn continued to walk around the school, looking at everything with suspicious eyes.

After many hours, she passed Mortis again, only to come running back a second later. She stepped closer with a curious gaze. Dropping onto hands and knees, she inspected the area around him, and a bit to his left, she noticed, was a bit of wood sticking up. She smirked, "Bingo."

From her area on the ground, she looked up. "Emily, Lilly! Come here at once!" she yelled. The two shuffled over in hurry. They looked at their 'leader' with confused looks.

"Yes, Roslyn?" Emily asked. Roslyn simply pointed to the small opening. No words were said as Lilly raced off.

A few minutes later, Lilly returned, a giant branch in hand. She handed the enormous piece of tree to Roslyn. "This will do nicely..."

Roslyn, with the help of Emily and Lilly, brought the branch up. She then brought it back down with all her might.

_**BAM!**_

She brought it up and slammed it again.

_**BAM!**_

Then again...

_**BAM!**_

And again...

_**BAM!**_

And again...

_**BAM!**_

And again...

_**BAM!**_

Until it finally broke...

_**BAM!**_

The wood fell to the floor with a loud thud, and the trio jumped down.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" was the first thing screamed. Then, she decided to stay silent and explore.

Roslyn looked around the class, everything was nice and neat. She smirked, "Time to change that..."

* * *

No one dared to breath. They could be caught that way... Footsteps were heard outside, shuffling, running, doing anything. A voice spoke into the quiet, "Time to change that..."

Everyone wondered what that meant, but it really didn't matter.

* * *

Chairs breaking, walls being torn, desks being crushed. That was the sound that the wizards were hearing... That was the sound Roslyn was making. She was turning the place upside-down, trying to look for them. With no success whatsoever, she proceeded to the back of the class.

By now, everyone was getting more and more anxious.

She looked around, inspecting every little thing (well, not _every_ little thing, or then she would have found them).

Suddenly, Genevieve felt a sort-of tingling in her nose. _No..._ she thought. The tingling got worse, _Must... Not... Sneeze..._. However, she soon started to breath how you would before sneezing. Her head lifted and she let out a very loud, "ACHOOO!"

Roslyn jerked to a stop, she had heard... She looked around.

Inside the small space, Genevieve felt even more sneezes coming. "Achoo! Achoo! ACHOO!" By now, everyone were staring at her with death glares.

Roslyn smirked, locating were the sound was coming from. She walked up to the small door and placed her ear on it. "ACHOO!"

She now knew were they were... She forced down an evil laugh, not wanting them to know she had found them.

Roslyn got up and went to her 'minions'. "Get the log," was all she said. They both raced off and Roslyn smirked. _Thought you could hide, huh? Get ready... Just get ready._

* * *

**AND COMPLETE! Again, short. Possibly the shortest, but OH WELL! I love leaving cliff-hangers because it means that readers have to come back to see what happens next! That, and I don't know what happens next... Yeah, that's how professional I am.**

**Anyway, before I leave, can someone PLEASE tell me how to do those line thingys? I don't want to kepp putting _XXX_ so please tell me! That is all, sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Uh, hehe, back guys! *dodges rocks being thrown* GAH! I'm sorry! Yes, I know it's been, what, 6 weeks? I'm not going to say I was busy, because that would be a lie. The reason this was so late? I was lazy and had no ideas. Yup, that's my excuse -_-' Anyway- *dodges boulder* SERIOUSLY? Oh whatever, to the responses...**

**lunarphase – **_Of course I'm mean, it's in my blood. XD Haha, just kidding! Maybe..._

**DeathySophia – **_You'll find out now, you'll find out now, you'll find out now! And, THANK YOU! I face-palmed myself for being such an idiot and not seeing it. But still, THANK YOU!_

**Scarlet Silverweaver – **_Hehehe...The cliffhangers are now cursed._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101. I only own Brittany, Genevieve, Emily, and Lilly. Miranda belongs to my sister. Roslyn belongs to 'friend'**

* * *

Everyone looked around, unsure of what to do. They knew being caught was now inevitable. Genevieve looked at her fellow Necromancers when she suddenly thought of something. She mentally face-palmed herself for not thinking of it earlier. _We're wizards! We can teleport!_

"Guys!" she whisper-yelled. Everyone turned to stare at her with either a look of confusion and curiousness or annoyance and shut-up-and-don't-get-us-caught-but-oh-wait-you-already-did. Genevieve ignored the latter and continued to talk, "We're wizards!"

"And?" Miranda asked quietly.

"Teleportation!" she exclaimed loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough not to be heard over the bangs outside. All the wizards did a mental face-palm, much like Genevieve, as the realization struck them.

They all gave each other a few last looks, hoping that everyone would be alive the next 'class'.

Before anyone could teleport, however, Malorn spoke up. "It's best if we lay off the meetings for three weeks."

The rest nodded in agreement before a serious of words were spoken, and they all had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

With a final blow, the door had flew off. Roslyn peered inside, and to her dismay, found nothing. She let out an annoyed yell before stomping around and throwing a tantrum.

Emily and Lilly cast worried glances at their leader. Although Roslyn tended to get mad, she usually just yelled in their faces or went quiet. But this was the first time she had thrown a tantrum. Emily shook her head, "Roslyn..."

"SHUT UP!" Roslyn screamed, turning on her heel, and glaring daggers at them.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the outburst. "Look, does it really matter if she's here or not? We know her classes, and we could follow her, so we have more opportunities to catch her."

"That isn't that point, dimwits!" she yelled before taking a deep breath. "Okay, she obviously didn't come here alone. Emily," she pointed to the other thergusit, "You said she ran in really fast, right?"

"Yeah, almost didn't see her."

Roslyn nodded her head, "Exactly. Why would she run in here, much less come, in the first place? Like I said, obviously others were in here."

"And you think they were Necromancers?" Lilly chimed in.

"Well, of course, why else would they come here? And why would they have a meeting, anyway?"

"So, are our priorities changed? Or..." Emily asked.

"No, but if we find any others down here, we take them to the Headmaster."

The two nodded, and the trio soon exited from the class, going back to their houses.

* * *

Genevieve sat on her bed, looking at the blank wall. She was angry at herself. _Damnit! I can't seem to do anything right! I nearly cost everyone's lives today. And because of what? A stupid sneeze? Why do they still allow me to be close to them? I cause destruction everywhere I go, intentional or not. Like, what about yesterday? I accidentally froze Professor Greyrose! Seems like looking like a traitor causes this bad luck I have. Damn you, Brittany!_

She shook, and gave a raspy sigh. Her temper seemed to be rising everyday, almost as if one day it would burst. People said she just had anger problems, and a therapist would help. _Therapist? I don't need a therapist! I'm like this because I am me. If someone has a problem, they can get the hell out of my life. I don't care, why should I? No one wants to be around me, who would? I mean, beside the other Necromancers, but they don't count, for they only agree because they feel my pain. The feeling that we don't belong in the Sprial, it's in all of us. But who wouldn't feel that way? We're murdered for something that we couldn't even control! We took no part in Malistare's plans, and we never knew Brittany was a traitor. They're both dead, so why must we pay? That screwed-up Ambrose! People tell me that he is fair, gentle, and kind, but I see right through that. He's a vicious murder, they all are!_

Genevieve couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the lamp on her dresser, and threw it to the nearest wall. The light made a popping sound, and shattered glass fell onto the floor. She fell back into her bed, grabbing her hair in frustration, and letting out an agitated yell. Genevieve got up, and stormed to the second dresser at the other side of the dorm.

With much force, she pulled open the first drawer. She plucked out the clothes that were first given to her upon arrival to Wizard City. The colors were the same as her other ones, black. Changing quickly, and climbing into bed, she stared up at the wall, thinking to herself. _What if... what if we could change it all? It seems far-fetched, a dream just out of our reach, but maybe all of this could turn around. Go back to the old times, before I was born, where the study of Necromancy was acceptable. Back to when we could roam free, and be proud to use our magic. Back to when we weren't just in history books, but all around, living happily, without fear of death. Ironic, we study death, but that is what we are afraid of, death. Aren't we supposed to be fearless? What happened to that? One day... one day things will be right. And I know, I vow to myself here, at this moment, that I will not die until things are like before. No matter the costs, I __**will**__ change everything, I __**will**__ make things right. You can count on that..._

With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Running, that's all Genevieve was doing, running. She couldn't control her movements, it was almost as if she wasn't even in her own body. "Brittany!" a voice called. _What? Brittany?_ Her head turned involuntarily, and she found herself looking at Roslyn._

"_Yes?" her voice sounded a bit like her regular, but it was... darker._

"_Malistare's lair is a few ways from here, it will probably take some time. Best if we save our energy, and try to avoid all the minions lurking around."_

"_You sure? Killing those useless things is fun, don't you think?" the unrecognizable voice said. _What a second, Malistare's lair? Brittany? Roslyn? What's happening here!_ "What?" Brittany asked._

"_Hmm?" Roslyn said, turning her head._

"_I... I thought I heard something... in my head."_

"_You sure you aren't going crazy?"_

_Brittany laughed, "Maybe that's just it!"_

* * *

The image faded, and Genevieve sat up, rubbing her head. _What was that all about?_

"Hello," a voice said.

"GAH!" Genevieve yelled, startled from it. She turned around to see a misty figure, she could make it out to be a wizard and female, but that was just it.

"Are you Genevieve? If not, I'm sorry to startle you from my unnecessary visit."

"Uh..." Genevieve felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed, and talked, "Yes... Yes I'm Genevieve."

"Good. Now, you might be wondering who I am, correct?" the voice, a bit familiar to Genevieve, asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm kind of freaking out right now..."

The figure laughed. It began to shape, so Genevieve could see her more clearly. She walked up close, her faces just a few inches from Genevieve's. And the next words she spoke made Genevieve's blood turn cold. "My name's Brittany."

* * *

**You guys probably saw that coming... Anyway, this is where things get interesting, and the chapters _hopefully_ get longer.**

**I'll try to get the new chapter up sooner, but don't count on it. I'm a lazy ass. Now then, I'm going to go before being pelted with more rocks.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
